


Side Dish: Onigiri

by parallelanprincess



Series: Hatsukoi No Kaori: Smells Like Teen Spirit [4]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess/pseuds/parallelanprincess
Summary: Budo never keeps his girlfriend waiting. Meka begins to worry about their relationship on the morning that he does.





	Side Dish: Onigiri

**Author's Note:**

> So yes I still have issues with the fandom. However, this particular chapter took so much work and research that I might as well post it. Wagashi was meant to be a few side stories that revolve around various people at Akademi reacting to the news that Ayano and Midori were dating. As far as I got before I was swallowed by extreme self doubt and stress was this chapter. I have maybe HALF a chapter WIP that focuses on the delinquents that would go here, so thats why its listed as a WIP as i could go back and finish it (Eventually).
> 
> Now for lore notes, I had a plotline for the Science Club that intersects with Ayano/Midori that I'm actually pretty proud of. But its....dark. Oh and another thing for the Science Club is that I envision that out of all of them Kaga is the only flesh and blood human. For reasons. Again not sure where I'm going with this series but I do/did have plans to continue.

Meka Nikaru walked to the coordinates that had been ingrained within her hard drive. Reaching her location at the designated time was of utmost importance. Every morning at [07:25:07 JST] Meka was instructed to stand in front of the Saishiki School of Shodo. Her nasal sensors detected a combination of bromine, triethanolamine, polyvinyl chloride, and hydrogen dioxide. The common term for it was ink. Her first contact with the odorous substance was...unpleasant. Over time her sensors became accustomed to the stench emitting from the establishment. Her cohorts referred to it as 'becoming nose blind.'Fortunately she only had to endure her mild discomfort for five minutes and fifteen seconds.

Every morning at [07:30:22 JST] her significant other greeted her as appeared over the horizon. Budo Masuta was significant in many ways. He was a first born son. [Birth date: 2000年 2月 20 日 ] He came from a long line of martial artists. The Masuta clan was known for naming its males after various types of martial artists. Budo being derived from the ancient word for aikido. He had an attractive build [179 cm; 67 kg] and pleasing facial features [Eyes: {Hex Code:#d0c383}, Hair: {Hex Code: #808080 }]. For six months, three weeks, and five days they had been engaged in a romantic relationship. Time well spent.

By [07:31:50 JST] Budo had not yet arrived. She ran through possible scenarios that would explain his tardiness. He often made use of the 'snooze' function on his alarm. On average he activated the 'snooze' function at least twice before getting up. Therefore, a minimum of ten minutes must be added to his arrival time. Meka resolved to wait an additional 690 seconds.

Meka did not get anxious. Instead the rotations of the internal cooling fans located in her chest cavity slightly increased. It was currently [07:55:01 JST]. Her significant other showed no signs of appearing. She ran through more scenarios: his family rose at dawn to practice their kata. He could have suffered an injury and required medical treatment. Humans were ridiculously fragile. The first time they held hands, Meka overestimated the amount of force to apply and broke two of Budo's fingers in the process. He lied to the school nurse and claimed it was the result of trying to punch through bricks.

“I like a girl with a strong grip! Sure I can't convince you to join the Martial Arts Club?” Budo asked with that metaphorically blinding smile.

She wondered if he knew what she was. Or if he cared. It was the worst possible scenario: He discovered her true nature. He was disgusted that he developed feelings for a machine. Meka would be tossed away and discarded as she had been when the Science Club first found her. She was never going to see her sweet Budo again. Best to start walking to Akademi before she was late for class. She should have listen to Homu when she said not to get involved with humans. She was halfway to Gurin Groceries when she heard a voice behind her.

“Meks, wait up! Wow, you walk faster than I thought.” Budo was running at full speed towards her, the ends of his headband rippling. Meka stopped to allow him to catch up. He exhibited signs of fatigue: shallow breaths and increased perspiration.

“Boyfriend, you appear to be fatigued,” Meka lowered her voice volume.

“What was that? I feel like I ran a marathon. Babe, I know I'm late but I have a good explanation,” Budo panted.

“Your tardiness caused me great discomfort.”

“Aw, Meks don't be mad. I had the worst morning,” Budo began.

“First my alarm doesn't go off, so of course Pops' pissed. Then we start going through katas and Pops kicks me so hard I go flying through the shoji. My sister's making sure I'm not dead, Ma and Pops are arguing. And I'm ninety percent sure my ribs are cracked. Then I had to wait for Granny to look me over and it was this whole big thing. Granny says I'm fine but my stomach feels there's a dent in it.”

Meka understood that Budo's relationships with his familial units were complex. His paternal unit frequently caused Budo to display signs of an anxiety disorder.

“I am displeased for you to have come to harm, boyfriend. Are there any methods I can use to alleviate your pain?” Meka asked. She discreetly gave him a full body scan. There was no bruising or tears in the abdominal muscles. His skeletal structure was intact There were a few sections in which bones had healed from minor fractures. Budo claimed broken bones were a side effect of good training. Or so his paternal unit claimed.

“Maybe a kiss will make it better?”

“That is not a suitable treatment plan,” Meka protested.

“Please, babe. I'll take you to the Apple store after school.”

Meka relented. She leaned forward and pursed her lips. She felt his warm skin against her polymer covering. His fingers gently running through the synthetic fibers of her hair. He must know. Budo Masuta wasn't a fool. After nearly a year surely he must have connected the dots. Or not. At this moment with the sun shining down on them Meka found that she did not care in the slightest. As Horo was fond of saying, it was 'a problem for future Meka'.

“Meks, you know you're my number one girl right?” Budo asked pulling away.

“I am aware that you hold me in high regard. Your affections are returned. You are my 'bae' as you refer to yourself,” Meka said. She was smiling. He made her feel so...happy. Her polymer heated up and her fans whirled in excitement whenever they were together.

“Damn right I'm your bae! Speaking of baes, Aishi and Gurin are together. Surprised it took them so long,” Budo said.

“You are referring to Ayano Aishi and Midori Gurin correct?” Meka raised her voice volume to a neutral state

“Yep. Hey, is something wrong. You have that weird look on your face.”

{Processing....((Subject[LAZARUS])) is '''dating''' ((Subject [MORRIGAN])) report to ((Supreme Leader))}

“It's nothing. We should proceed to Akademi. We must make haste if we are to arrive to homeroom,” Meka said.

“Taisho will let us in. She adores me,” Budo said. “No need to rush, babe. You gotta learn to take things slow.”

Meka nodded. She began formulating a plan of action. Kaga must be notified immediately. The Science Club was on the verge of a major break though. Ayano Aishi and Midori Gurin were the perfect test subjects. Now that they were dating it would be easier to observe them for aberrations. Once again Budo had given her exactly what she needed. He was worth the wait.


End file.
